


Better When I'm Dancing

by white_crayon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, M/M, PWP, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_crayon/pseuds/white_crayon
Summary: Red can't dance. Lust tries to help.





	Better When I'm Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just self indulgence.

Red hated clubs.  
He didn’t even like dancing in the first place. Unnecessary physical activity that involves being judged by random strangers in a dark and sweaty environment full of intoxicated humans and trashy pop songs? No thanks. Add to that how his ass didn’t reach anybody's crotch in any decent way for grinding, and you have a definitive non-winner.  
He had to admit, however, that Stretch was a good dancer. Like, a really fucking good dancer. Somewhere in between That One Guy That Everyone Stares At For Good Reasons and Oh My God Get In My Pants, leaning more towards the latter. Currently, for example. Even though the club was dark and there were a lot of people, Red’s eyes were practically glued to him as he gyrated on the dance floor, a stupid grin plastered on his stupid skull. He caught Red’s eye and waved, an amused expression in his eyes. Red rolled his eyelights and looked away, ignoring the warm blush on his cheeks. He decided instead to focus on his ridiculously over-saturated drink, stirring it with the toothpick it came with.  
A voice much too similar (but at the same time, much too different) to his own in his ear startled him so bad he almost knocked over his drink. “That’s a tall glass of water you’ve got yourself there.”  
Red glared over his shoulder at another skeleton, (hardly) dressed in leather and faux fur, a sleazy grin on his skull. His sockets were half-lidded, purple eyelights flitting up and down Red’s body in a way that made him want to pull his jacket tighter around his frame.  
Lust took an uninvited seat at the table across from him, resting his skull on his palm. Red was loathe to admit it, but he was pretty hot. Seeing as that was literally his entire purpose in the multiverse, however, that wasn’t exactly surprising. He looked up, realizing that Lust was staring at him as if he were waiting for an answer.  
“Um...I’m drinking...whiskey?” he stammered, vaguely remembering Lust's comment. The other skeleton laughed as if that was the funniest joke he’d heard in a hundred years.  
“Oh, you are downright precious,” he exclaimed, trailing a hand along Red’s jaw. The other growled and batted the hand away.  
“Back off, fucker,” he warned, eye flashing. Lust grinned.  
“Quite an ironic choice of words. Anyway, I wasn’t talking about your drink. I’m talking about him.” He gestured over his shoulder to Stretch was still dancing, now grinding his hips into some random human woman’s ass. Red felt his fists and teeth clench, but he chose to ignore it.  
“He ain’t my ‘glass of water,’ freak. He ain’t my anything. We’re just friends.”  
Lust nodded, but Red could see the patronizing smirk threatening to make its way to the surface. “Right. Well, whatever you are, you’re at a club together. And whether its’s as friends or not isn’t my issue. Do you want to know what my issue is?”  
“You’ve got a lot of issues.”  
He grinned. “Tell me something I don’t know. My issue is that I see a smoking hot skeleton sitting alone at a table with watered down whiskey instead of dancing out there like a depraved animal. Why aren’t you on the floor shaking what your Gaster gave you, hm?”  
Red growled again and ground his teeth together. “Mind your own fucking business.”  
“Oh I will,” Lust replied, “and trust me, I have plenty of ‘fucking business’ to mind, but first I’m going to help you. Come on. From one Sans to another, let me show you how to have a good time.”  
Red opened his mouth to retort but stopped before any sound escaped. The look in Lust’s eye wasn’t that of mischief or self-profit, though Red could only guess that there was some sort of ulterior motive to this. And he had spent an hour before they arrived griping to Stretch about how he couldn’t dance and how he didn’t want to dance and why, oh why did they have to go dancing, but he was feeling kind of lonely (and maybe a little jealous) that he wasn’t out there himself. Why had he come to a club if he was just going to sit here and feel sorry for himself? Not only that, but he could feel the alcohol getting to him, and he suddenly felt the urge to just get up and do something.  
“You know what? Sure. Whatever. Let’s do it.”  
Before he was even done speaking, Lust was pulling him to his feet and across the room to the middle of the dance floor. Red could see Stretch with some other human out of the corner of his eye, and he frowned and turned his attention back to Lust. The scantily-clad skeleton gave him another sleazy grin as he started to dance, moving his hips to the rhythm of the music. Red watched and tried to replicate his movements, though he felt like his dancing was a lot more jerky and a lot less sexy than Lust’s. His suspicions were confirmed as the other stopped dancing, bringing a hand to his mouth in thought.  
“You’re doing...good,” he said, and Red could hear the lie in the comment, “but something’s still not right. Maybe it’s that bulky jacket of yours.”  
Red self-consciously brought his hands to the front of his jacket. “I, uh...I always wear this thing. I think I’d feel kinda...weird without it.”  
“Oh come on!” Lust exclaimed. “Don’t be shy, sweetie. Let’s see what you’re rocking under all that cloth!”  
And before Red could react, Lust was behind him and pulling his jacket down his shoulders, chucking it to the closest empty table. He whistled, and Red blushed. Under the shirt he was just wearing a grey tank top, just like normal, but somehow here in the club in front of all of these people it felt...exposing. Though strangely, with the look Lust was giving him, that feeling turned into something more like a strange form of pride. He gave a small grin and held out his arms.  
“Wo-o-ow,” Lust said, drawing out the vowel and walking around to look at Red from the back. He tried his best not to fold his arms over his ribs. “Look at you. You actually have bones. I thought you were just a skull in a jacket.”  
He blushed. “F-Fuck off.”  
Instead of making some sort of gross joke, Lust just smiled and tilted his head. “Now that that thing’s out of the way-“ he grabbed Red by the front of the shirt and pulled him closer until they were almost touching nasal ridges. “Let’s dance.”  
Lust’s hands found their way to Red’s hips and he started to move again, leading Red with his hands. Red awkwardly held his hands up and out of the way until Lust took his hands and placed them on the back of his neck, pulling him forward so they were pressed tightly together. “Relax,” he whispered in Red’s ear, causing him to shiver at the hot breath against his neck. “And don’t look now, but somebody’s watching you.”  
Of course at that, Red’s head shot up and he locked eyes with Stretch. He was still dancing with the human girl, but he wasn’t paying her much attention. Even from across the room, Red could tell that he was blushing. He grinned and moved his hips harder, grinding into Lust before spinning around and pressing his backside against the other skeleton’s front. Lust made a pleasantly surprised noise at the sudden initiative, and squeezed Red’s hips encouragingly. He tore his eyes away from Stretch and focused more on his dancing. His movements were still jerky and awkward, but Lust hadn’t said anything so he must have been imagining it. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, focusing on the beat and moving to it. Lust’s hand travelled from his hips to his ribs, but he didn’t try anything, just let it linger there. This was actually quite pleasant, especially since he hadn’t been intimate with someone in so long that he’d forgotten what it felt like. He would never consider hooking up with Lust, though, not if his life depended on it.  
A shadow blocked out the flashing lights from Red’s vision, and he opened his eyes. Stretch was standing over them, seemingly towering in comparison to Red and Lust. Red stopped moving, and Lust looked up as if he’d just noticed.  
“Oh, hello,” he said casually, still grinding up against Red as thought this was a regular thing (and who knows, maybe for him it was). “I think somebody over there is trying to get your attention.”  
They all looked and saw the human girl from before, waving and looking rather pissed off. When Stretch ignored her beckoning she huffed and turned, disappearing into the crowd of dancers, no doubt off to find another victim.  
“We’re leaving,” Stretch said once the girl was out of sight. Red froze and looked up at the tone of his voice. It sounded cold, almost angry; certainly not like anything he’d heard from him before. Before Red had a chance to say anything, Papyrus’ hand was gripping his arm. He grabbed Red’s jacket as they strode past the tables, tossing it to him without a second glance. Red barely caught it, balling it up and holding it close to his chest.  
Once they were out of the stuffy club and in the parking lot in the crisp night air, Red yanked his arm away and glared at Stretch.  
“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” He snapped angrily. “The hell do you think gives you the right to--“  
The rest of his sentence was swallowed by Stretch as he lunged forward, harshly pressing his teeth to Red’s. His back knocked against the rough brick of the club wall, Stretch’s arms on either side of his head.  
The kiss was rough and hard, but it only lasted a few moments. Stretch pulled away, panting harshly, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Get in the car.”  
Red definitely didn’t need to be asked twice. Soon they were both in the front seats, buckled, and Stretch was pulling out of the parking lot.

 

They got to Stretch’s shitty apartment in way less time than it took to get to the club. That might have been due to the lack of traffic, but Red had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the fact that the speedometer never dropped below the speed limit the whole way there. By the time they arrived, there were only a few drunk humans stumbling home, and a couple loitering out for a late night smoke. Stretch grabbed Red’s wrist again and practically dragged him to the elevator, punching the button to his floor almost aggressively. The moment the rickety old doors closed and the lift started moving, he was on Red again, kissing him with a ferocity that he’d never displayed before. Red gave a needy sort of moan that normally would’ve embarrassed him, but right now he was simply too turned on to care. Stretch’s hips ground against his, hard, and he could feel the warm pulse of magic from under his pants. He was already half-hard, and the way the bulge in the fabric of his shorts dug into Red’s pelvis made his own magic form much too quick for him to appear dignified. The elevator dinged, and Red thanked the stars there was no one waiting, because he could only imagine how messed up he looked just from kissing.  
Stretch jammed the key into the keyhole and turned it, his grip on Red’s arm never lessening. They stumbled into the apartment and as Stretch turned to slam the door behind him, Red grabbed his hips and thrusted his own pelvis up into him.  
Stretch let out a noise that sounded alarmingly like a growl and turned, grabbing Red’s wrists. Even in the darkness of the apartment his blush was visible, glowing faintly orange in the dim lighting from the streetlamp outside. The look in his eyes contradicted whatever bashful appearance the blush would’ve given him, however; predatory and downright fucking hungry. Red shuddered and felt his tongue form, hot and heavy in his mouth. Stretch closed the gap between them again, introducing Red’s newly-formed tongue to his own. He pulled away way too soon for Red’s liking and the latter moaned, following his mouth. Stretch tangled his fingers in the front of Red’s shirt and pulled him up, levelling his mouth with his ear.  
“I am going to fucking wreck you,” he growled, his breath tickling Red’s skull.  
Hoooooly shit. Red could feel his bones clicking together as a shiver ran through his body, the words and the tone sending shocks of arousal through him. He let out a noise that was definitely not a whimper, nope and gripped Stretch’s shoulders as his knees threatened to give out on him.  
“Please...” he got out, tongue feeling two times too big for his mouth.  
The next few minutes were a blur of distracted touches, stumbling in the dark and struggling to get out of clothes. There was a trail of garments from the door to the bedroom by the time Stretch dropped Red onto the duvet. He bounced a few times, the rough bedding scratching gently against his bones. Stretch climbed over him, nipping and suckling on his clavicle as his hands wandered over his ribcage. Every touch felt electric, and it may have been the alcohol but Red could’ve sworn Stretch left a trail of invisible fire in his wake wherever his hands moved. His magic throbbed, long since having formed itself into a plump red cunt. He was aching to have Stretch’s fingers inside of him, but right now that was the only place his fingers weren’t.  
“Stretch, please,” he whined, twisting and turning this way and that to try and get some sort of friction on his pussy. The taller skeleton gave a breathy chuckle and wedged his knee up between Red’s legs. He yelped and squeezed his eyes shut.  
“But you’re so pretty like this,” Stretch murmured, gripping Red’s pelvis and pulling him down to meet his knee. “All wet and wanting for me. I want to keep you this way for just a little bit longer.”  
Red soaked up the praise, shivering as waves of arousal flowed over him. “St-Stretch...fu-fu-fuck...”  
A low chuckle sounded from above him, and the sound reverberated inside of Red’s ribcage. He opened his eyes.  
Stretch was above him, one hand on the bed next to Red’s skull, the other slowly stroking a long, orange ectodick. Red’s eyes widened and mouth watered at the sight of it. It was huge, bigger than most he’d ever seen. His cunt gave another embarrassing throb as it leaked a little over the duvet.  
“You’re stunning, Red,” he whispered, bringing his hips down to rub his cock against Red’s magic. “Especially like this. God, I wish I could see you lose control more often.”  
“N-n-not gonna happe-AHH!” Red’s protest was cut off by a loud moan as two long, slim fingers slid into his pussy.  
“Christ, Red,” Stretch groaned, leaning over him as he scissored his fingers inside of him. “So fucking wet. Can’t wait any more, let me fuck you now. Shit..”  
Red moaned in answer, back arching into the fingers that were pleasuring him. He must’ve gotten his message across, because the fingers were immediately removed. Before he could whine at the loss of stimulation, something hard, hot, and much bigger than a finger was pressing against his folds.  
“Get ready,” was the only warning he got before Stretch was pushing forward, the head of his cock cleaving past the tight ring of muscle and into Red’s waiting cunt.  
“SHITFUCKGOD,” Red cried, desperately gripping the comforter underneath him. “So big, Stretch please god it’s so big fuck me please I need more!”  
Stretch huffed, beads of orange-tinged sweat forming on his skull as he pushed all the way in. “Red, holy shit, so tight baby...”  
After taking a moment to adjust, Red bucked his hips up feebly. “More,” he whispered, roughly wiping away the tears that had formed in the corners of his sockets.  
Stretch set a steady rhythm, the head of his cock reaching the back of Red’s magic with each thrust. The smaller skeleton was beyond words at this point, shouting swears mixed with moans and jumbled phrases between sobs of pleasure. The headboard slammed against the wall with so much force that the neighbours could probably hear.  
This was all too much. It felt so fucking good, he couldn’t think or process anything; hell, he could hardly see. He could only feel Stretch inside him, on him, around him, and the pleasure was building and swirling inside of him and then he was crying out and his back was cracking with the force that he arched off of the bed. Stretch groaned his appreciation and buried his face in Red’s neck, and it only took a few more thrusts for him to be emptying himself inside of Red, his orgasm a lot more subdued than the other’s. They both collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily and shivering in the post-orgasm waves of pleasure.  
When Red had finally recovered enough to regain some sort of function, he gave a broken laugh and hazily opened his eyes.  
“Wow,” he breathed, grinning up at Stretch. “For a lazy fuck you sure have some moves.”  
Stretch barked out a laugh and rolled over, keeping his leg slung over Red’s hips and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Speak for yourself. I didn’t even know you could bend that way.”  
Red laughed again, subconsciously snuggling into Stretch’s chest. “Why the fuck are we cuddling?”  
Stretch shrugged; Red could feel his ribcage shift against his skull. “Why not?”  
They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Red spoke again. “So, I guess my dancing must’ve been pretty great to deserve a fuck like that.”  
“Oh no, your dancing sucked ass,” Stretch replied, cracking an eye open to look down at him. “I just hated seeing that Lust bastard put his hands on you like that.”  
“I wonder where he came from, anyways,” Red commented. “Seems almost like he knew we were gonna be there.”  
Stretch rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to think about what kind of tricks that perv’s got up his sleeve. I just wanna sleep.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
***  
Lust watched Stretch and Red leave, smirking to himself. He waited until the rickety old car was out of sight before turning away from the window and striding over to a table in the back, where two figures were sitting, blocked from view by the drunk dancers.  
“They’ve gone, presumably back to his place,” he said, taking a seat and leaning back against his chair. “Now pay up.”  
A stack of G was slid across the table, and he grinned, pocketing the money. “Lovely. Now, if you two don’t mind, I’m going to go look for a...friend. Good evening to you.”  
As he disappeared into the crowd, Blue looked up at his edgy companion. “Do you really think this will work?”  
Fell grinned, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m sure it will. If I know my brother, he’ll be humping yours like a horny mutt right about now.”  
Blue grimaced, sipping his milkshake. “I wouldn’t put it in such lewd terms.”  
“Fuck it. Want to go dance?”  
“No?”  
“Me neither."


End file.
